Fight or Flight
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Sequel to: Beer, French Fries and Wagers. From Daniel and Vala’s point of View.


Fight or Flight

Spacegypsy1

Sequel to: Beer, French Fries and Wagers. From Daniel and Vala's point of View.

A/N: (for Katiebug) Just a quick sequel, not really beta'ed, so could be fraught with errors…

xxxxxx

O'Malley's was more crowded than usual. Daniel had forgotten that a band now played on Saturday nights. He continued to tug Vala along through the mob as she resisted, doing her non-stop chatter - something about dancing.

He finally spotted the team and Jack, who waved him over. Attempting to loosen his fingers from her painful grip, Daniel turned to Vala with a smile. "Come on, there they are." Still smiling into her enchanting eyes, Daniel tugged again.

"I want to dance. And I've seen people dance with one hand clasped and I think I want to try it." She started moving to the music. "Come on Daniel! Please?"

"No. I can't dance." He moved his head to the music, laughing now at her antics.

"Everyone can dance! That's a constant in all galaxies." She was grinning and danced around him.

"Vala. I really don't want to dance. Maybe some other time?" He could tell the table of friends were watching them with interest. He frowned, his laughter dying out too quickly.

"Daniel, you're being such a bore! You don't dance. You don't do anything but grumble. Don't you ever have fun? Relax? All we ever do is meet with the team. Can't we just this once play a little? You know, friends, dancing?"

"They're all staring at us."

Her brows frowned at him. "People are to busy dancing to stare at us."

"Not people! The team and Jack." Now he was glaring.

She squinted one eye and lifted the opposite brow. "Stop acting like we're copulating in the middle of the floor! We're just 'two co-workers' having a little fun. What? You're embarrassed that they might think something's going on between us! Who cares!"

"I care!"

"Well, then, fine!" Vala took off through the crowd towards the bar.

"Arg! That's not what I meant." _Stupid answer! _Daniel followed behind, gritting his teeth.

"Vala." Hand resting casually against her hip, Daniel wedged himself into the space beside her by the packed bar.

"What Daniel?" She rested both palms on his shirt front. "You're such a spoiled sport! I never have any fun with you. You hardly ever smile. You're always grumpy. You constantly worry someone will think you actually like me! And you treat me like a child…"

"Spoil sport, Vala, not spoiled sport."

"Ha, my version is much more accurate. Daniel, I'm getting tired of this. You always seek me out, invite me to all manner of team events…" and on and on she went.

Daniel dropped his head with a sigh. He really liked her. Was even, admittedly, attracted to her, but was he ready for this?

Vala glared heatedly when she realized he wasn't listening. Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets when he caught that look with the flick of his eyes towards her.

"Daniel." She whispered sadly, pressing against him.

He fought to control his need to take her in his arms right here, right now. He was too much of a private person to 'make out' in a bar. But he was tempted, and that had him worried.

With a defeated pout, Vala looked up at him as he shoved his glasses up and scowled at her.

He was mad at himself for screwing up again.

"It's useless isn't it? Why do I even try? Look. I will have it tattooed on my forehead, and wear a sign: 'I'm just his co-worker out for dinner-he doesn't really like me'. Would that make it better? Could you at least smile once in a while? Oh never mind! This is really so very disturbing. We have to…well I have to stop going out with you guys."

"Vala, I'm…I…you're not…we're sort of…it's not you."

Turning her back to the bar, she blinked back the tears that threatened. She hated being so in love with him that she'd turned into some simpering idiot!

Taking a hold of her arm, Daniel tried to turn her back around, but Vala tossed her hair and looked away. His features softened at her endearing actions and he murmured her name. When she didn't turn, he took her chin with a soft touch and turned her lovely face to him.

Her eyes were full of unshed tears and his heart ached. _God, I'm so in love with you, why can't I say it?_ "I swear, I didn't mean what I said. I'm just not comfortable with everybody knowing how I feel about you. I didn't want something special turned into a gambling pool, and have it bantered around the base. But…I guess I need to get used to that. I'm sorry. Vala, don't cry." His hands took her face as his head rested against her forehead. "Vala…" Her name was like a caress on his lips.

Her hands squeezed his hips, fisting the fabric of his pants and she tugged him closer. Lifting her chin, Vala spoke his name so softly and lovingly his eyes blinked in slow motion as his head tilted and his mouth stopped a breath away from hers.

The room may as well have been completely empty.

For an instant when their lips met, they stalled. Daniel trying to control himself, trying hard not to mess this up; Vala trying desperately to wait, to let him be the one to initiate the kiss.

At the same instant that Daniel realized he no longer wanted to hold back, Vala realized she had her wish. His hands held her face, bringing her to the inferno that was his mouth.

Vala's knees buckled, but she managed to respond with the same passion, and once started he took her to heights she'd never been. She heard his rumbled 'I love you' and mumbled her own into his mouth.

When he pulled away she almost cried out. He tucked her hair behind her ear, smiled like she had never seen him smile. "Let's go say hello and get out of here. I need to tell you a thousand times how much I love you. I need to feel you…" He took a steadying breath and grinned. "Let's go."

They were nearly to the table of occupants that stared at them knowingly when Daniel grabbed Vala's hand and made a sudden turn, pulling her behind him. They heard Mitchell yell something, but the band started up at the same time and Daniel whisked Vala out the front door.

"Daniel! You can't even face them now can you?"

"I'm not wasting any time on them, besides, I have to sign you out of the base for the night, so everybody's going to know in the morning anyway."

"I wonder who won the money?"

"Not Mitchell, I can tell you that!"

END


End file.
